Jokey and Echo Chronicles (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
"Order in the court!" Papa Smurf called out to the jury as they quieted down and took their seats, "The court case of Jokey vs. Smurf Village is now in session. Jokey, you have been accused of non-stop pranking, even when we've told you many times to take it down a notch. If you are found guilty, there will be dire punishments." Echo gasped as Papa continued, "Do both the accuser and accuse understand?" "Yes, your honor," Both parties agreed. "Good," Papa Smurf sat down, "Now both of you state your case." "Thank you, your honor," Brainy stood up, "I, for one, present this case for the whole village, who were victims of that meddlesome prankster!" He pointed to Jokey. Eska stood up next, "And I ''present my case for Jokey Smurf, because he's basically being himself and we should've known that due to the identity crisis and blaming through the past YEAR!" "That Smurf is not qualified to act the way he is acting!" Brainy retorted. "Order!" Papa banged his gavel, "You two, you need to keep your personal feud to yourselves." Brainy and Eska backed down, "Yes, Your honor." "Brainy, you may present to the accuser," Papa Smurf called Jokey up onstage and we walked up. Brainy held out a book and had Jokey place his hand on it. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Brainy asked. "I don't swear, it's unsmurfy of me," Jokey stated. Brainy rolled his eyes, "Well, do you ''promise then?" "Yes," Jokey nodded and Brainy started questioning him. "Now, Jokey," Brainy began, "Is it true that you started pranking people in the village?" "Well, duh!" Jokey answered, "Pranks are what I do! My name is Jokey after all!" "And you were training Echo in your footsteps, correct?" Brainy asked, lowering his glasses. "Yes I was," Jokey crossed his arms, "Echo is a fine young lad who deserves a little fun in his life! Pranks are harmless!" "Yer so called "harmless prank" ruined my crops!" Farmer called out, which led the jury in a fury. "Order! Order in the court!" Papa banged his gavel again, "Brainy, are there any more questions for him?" "No, your honor," Brainy stepped down and Papa commanded Eska to ask Jokey questions. "Jokey, we all know you pull pranks a lot," Eska began, "But, isn't it your nature to do such things?" "Yes," Jokey nodded, "Because they're funny!" "And shouldn't you be able to express yourself freely without being restrained?" Eska continued. "Objection, your honor!" Brainy called out, "Jokey's ruining this village!" "Overruled!" Papa called out, "Continue, Eska." "I mean, Jokey is your name!" Eska continued, "You make jokes! It's in your blood right?" "See, you get it!" Jokey beamed, "She gets it!" "Then I have no more questions," Eska finished and sat down. After the accused got to speak, and the jury spoke and discussed all the facts and the questions, the court joined back in to give out Jokey's verdict. Smurfette cleared her throat, "We, the jury, have made a decision. Jokey Smurf, we have found you guilty of obsessive pranks. Your honor, you may carry out his sentence." "Then, I declare Jokey Smurf guilty of all charges!" Papa Smurf declared. "No! NO! I WON'T HAVE IT!" Someone from the jury bellowed out. It was Echo Smurfelli, "Jokey's my best friend! OBJECTION! OBJECTION TIMES TEN! OBJECTION, OBJECTION, OBJECTION!" "Echo, settle down!" Axel tried to calm Echo down. "If I may, Your Honor," Eska offered to speak, "I may have a solution and sentence to Jokey's dilema." "Proceed, then," Papa Smurf granted. "Jokey, you are found guilty," Eska stated, "But, you make people laugh. People like Echo you have influenced. So, what if we gave you three days to prove pranks and jokes can be used for the greater good?" "Hmm," Papa Smurf rubbed his beard, "That is a good idea, Eska. Jokey, we shall give you three days to prove pranks and jokes are beneficial to this village. If you are not able to prove it, you will be banished from this village. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes, your honor," Jokey nodded. "Then," Papa Smurf banged his gavel, "Motion carried!" Previous Next Category:Jokey and Echo Chronicles chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story